The Scariest Moment
by raptorhunter18
Summary: This is just a Rwby one shot I wrote to relieve a lot of stress I was dealing with and has a lot of my emotions I dedicate this to my Sister and her Husband who had their first child it is also dedicated to my niece Estella Lynne I love them all featuring both White Rose and Bumblebee parring please leave a review if its well liked and I'm accepted I'll write a full Rwby story


**A/N Hello everyone this is my first try at a Rwby story. This is just a one shot one day I'll be writing a full Rwby story. I'm writing this to dedicate this one shot to my lil sister. She had her first child today and I wanted to write this for her. It features both Bumblebee and White Rose. I hope yall enjoy this please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong violence.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the RWBY universe. I own this plot and I'm doing his for entertainment and not prophet.**

**Dedicated to my little sister and husband and their first child Estella Lynne.**

* * *

**The Scariest Moment**

I stand here in a snowy forest, snow flakes floating down around me. The moon shines down around me making my blonde hair glisten. I look up at the broken rock in the sky. Its supposed to be a joyous day for everyone, but for me I'm scared. I'm scared cause by baby sister is having a child. Her first, and with her girlfriend Weiss.

She's my baby sister, the most important thing to me in the world. Our parents split when we were young and once they did it was just me and her. I grew up looking out for her, helping her to become the woman she is today. I love her with all my heart and soul, she means the world to me and I'd do anything for her.

Thanks to dust and scientific invention they were able to have a child of their own. Don't ask me how because it's way above my head. I'm utterly terrified though, my mind creating the worst possible scenarios. Like what if she died, what if there's something wrong with the baby. Then there's the possibility that Weiss could end up leaving her with the child alone, like our father did.

I hear a deep growl behind me, making me turn slowly to look. Standing there in a clearing was a pack of beowulf. Roughly twenty stood there focused on me. I turn fully around to face them. They are looking at me intently as they move around me.

"You guys have no clue how much you fucked up" I say with a smirk.

My shotgun gauntlets named Ember Celica extend and load themselves. I smirk a bit as I get into a fighting stance. My head slowly turns, looking at each of the monsters as they move around me. One suddenly launches itself at me and I just smirk even more. I jump up, meeting the animal halfway. My fist slams into its chest, the shotgun blast a hole through its chest. I uppercut it then, the blast cutting its head off completely.

I land on the ground and look as the body crashes down next to me. I look at the others as I return to my stance. "Who's next?" I ask them, a deep smile is painted across my face. I look around as three charge in, one from both my left and right, and finally one from behind me.

Timing it right I jump up into the air causing all three to slam into one another. I look down as they crash to the ground in a squirming heep. Smiling I twist my body and point my fist down towards them. I descend rapidly towards them. One lifts its head up to look at me when suddenly I slam into them. My fist collide with the one that was looking at me. I cut its head off splashing blood around the ground.

Spinning around I grab the mane of one's neck with my left hand before slamming my fist into its lower jaw effectively killing it. I look at the last one as it snaps at me trying to get ahold of me. I punch at it but its mouth clamps down around my left gauntlet. I smirk as I fire the gun blowing out the back of its head. I remove my hand and get back to my feet. I push my yellow hair back out of my eyes just in time to see the rest charging at me.

Smirking I shoot forward, using my gauntlets to give me a speed boost. I slide across the ground and slam both of my fist into two. I blow out their chest with the powerful blast. I turn and start firing at others killing a few of them. I quickly pump my fist reloading them. Just as I turn a clawed hand smacks me back. I bounce across the ground grunting with each time I hit. I finally come to a rest in a pile of snow I had kicked up.

I sigh a bit before getting back to my feet. My hair is a mess, tangled a bit and hanging in front of my face. I push it back before looking up to the beowolf as they charge me. I start to charge my aura, yellow flame start swirling around me as it flairs higher. My eyes become a red color as I smirk deeply. There are only five left and so I charge in, flames swirling around me.

Jumping up I drop down quickly, driving a flame covered foot through the skull of one. Spinning around quickly I kick two back. I look at the other two and quickly attack. I perform a double uppercut. My fist slam into their heads, completely blowing them off. I look down as their bodies fall to my feet. I turn around and look at the last two. They seem like they are trading worried glances.

"Come on, I'm just one girl" I taunt looking at them.

Both growl before charging me. I smile as I charge the flames again this time I cause them to swirl around me in a spinning mass. I wait, wait for the last two to attack. Suddenly they jump into the air and come down at me quickly. Jumping up I meet them halfway. Ember Celica never fails me, and this time is no different. My fist together slam into the chest of the closest one.

The gauntlets fire ripping the beast in half. Some blood flys around me as I continue forward. Spinning around I kick the remaining one in the chest sending it crashing back to the ground. Doing a flip in the air I angle my fist towards it. My left fist goes back and I fire off a round propelling me quicker towards it. It slams into the ground, I follow a few seconds later. Ember Celica fires blowing a hole clean through its chest.

I continue to rest there breathing deeply. Slowly I get back to my feet and look around. I had just slaughtered twenty beowolves without hesitation. I needed this, great therapy considering how jumbled my emotions are.

Just then my phone goes off catching my attention. I look at it, pulling it off my hip. I see that I have gotten a text from my kitty cat. "It's time, she's asking for you" I read aloud. Seeing this I look up to the path back towards my bike. All those scenarios start playing out in my head once more. I look at the slain beowolf around me. "We'll have another session later" I quip before bolting off towards my bike.

Running up to it I jump onto it and start it quickly. I go screaming down the road heading back towards the hospital. As I'm driving I am thinking about my life and how much its going to change now. My baby sister is growing up way to fast. I make my way quickly through the streets as I enter into the city. I see the hospital in front of me and so a part of me is excited. Another part of me, well it's worried which scenario might come true.

I pull my bike into a spot and look to see her standing by the entrance. I climb off my bike and start jogging across the parking lot. She meets me halfway and I hug her tightly and she hugs me back. I kiss her a bit before pulling back, noticing that she wasn't wearing her bow. I reach up and play with one of her cat ears a bit and she just smacks my hand away with a smile. I smirk a bit before looking back the way she came.

"Take me" I say motioning towards the elevator.

Together we walk to the elevator and get into it. We start to ride it. As we are I'm nervously pacing back and forth. I feel like I am having enough of a panic attack to cover everyone. The bell dings and before I run out my girlfriend grabs my arm. I look at her as she pulls me to her.

"Its going to be okay, she's in the delivery room now. Come with me, I know the room she'll be taken to" she says softly.

I know she can see the stress in my eyes. She begins to lead me down the hall until she comes to a room. She opens the door and it's empty. Walking in I find myself more stressed, thinking of what could go wrong. I begin to pace back and forth around the room. I start to wring my hands out of fear and anticipation. I'm so focused on my hands I don't even notice Blake is standing next to me.

Her hands shoot out and grab my arms making me stop. I look at her, and her amber eyes are locked with mine. She quickly pulls me to herself and wraps me in a tight embrace. I look at her before she pulls back and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Yang, calm down. Everything will be just fine" she said in that calm and even voice she always uses.

"Blake, it's my baby sister" I protest as to which she places a finger over my lips.

"She will be just fine, Weiss has the best doctors taking care of her" she says softly kissing me again.

Almost as if on cue the door opened and we both turn to look to see Weiss come in first. She looks at me and then to Blake who's next to me. She smiles a bit before moving to the side. The bed comes through next and I see a tired and sleepy Ruby. She's looking to me and she brightens up. I wait until she's placed into her spot. I dart over and she smiles up at me. I lean down and hug her tightly relieved to see she's fine. I place a kiss on her forehead and pull back to look at her.

"You're late" she quips at me.

"Had to blow off some steam" I say kissing her forehead. I turn to face Weiss who is looking at me. "Take me to see my niece" I order walking over to her.

She nods and we walk out of the room. I look back to Blake and she gives a reassuring look to me. Together me and Weiss walk down the hall. As I'm walking I look over at her and she glances back at me. She gives me a nervous look as we walk up to the nursery. She holds up her right hand and the nurse look at the band on her arm. She nods and move around the room full of children.

She stops at one and reaches into the crib. She picks up a tiny form wrapped up in a pink blanket. She turns and walks back to the window and I gasp loudly. She is beautiful, a mixture of Ruby's and Weiss' face. Her hair has a base of black with some white and red locks mixed around. She squirms a bit and lets out the most adorable coo ever.

The nurse takes her back to the crib and prepares to take her to the room. Slowly Weiss and I make our way back to the room. Once inside I move over to Blake's side and wait patiently for my niece to be brought in. I can still feel inner turmoil over things that could go wrong. Blake can sense it and so she wraps her arm around me.

The door opens and we look to see the nurse wheeling the small crib in. She moves the newborn next to Ruby. Once she does she gently picks the baby up and hands her over to my sister. She smiles to us and then leaves the room. I'm still standing there nervous, scared as I watch Ruby cradle the child in her arms.

"What's her name?" I ask gaining their attention.

"Estella Lynne, after our moms" Weiss says softly.

I look over to her, emotions flooding through me. This is the woman my sister loves. A part of me is happy that she found the one she loves. However the other part of me still has problems with her. I still think that she isn't perfect for my sister. Well no one was ever good enough for my sister, that is how I've always been.

"Weiss, step outside, I need to talk to you" I say motioning her outside.

I walk past her and I can see she's scared. I smirk inwardly as I walk out of the room. I turn around once I'm out in the hall. I watch as she closes the door and turns to face me. Once she does I do something that shocks us both. I wrap her in a tight hug, pulling her tightly to myself. I feel her arms wrap up around me and return the hug. Slowly I pull back and look at her and she looks at me.

"I know I've acted like a world class bitch in the past. That was to protect her, I was scared, scared you'd hurt her. I see now that you won't. I'm proud of you, you have made my sister happy. Honestly I love you for that, you've done so much for my sister" I say placing my hands onto her shoulders. I watch her tear up and smile a bit at me.

"Thank you Yang, that means so much coming from you" she says wiping her eyes dry.

"I do love you Weiss, but that doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you" I say playfully punching her shoulder.

We walk back in and we look to see Ruby looking at us. She sees the stray tears in Weiss' eyes and quickly shoots me a look. I just shake my head, telling her I didn't do anything. She just nods in approval and motions me to come to her side. I walk over and she smiles at me.

"Hold your niece" she says softly.

I nod and extend my hands. Inside all kinds of new emotions run wild. I'm afraid of dropping the baby. I'm afraid she'll instantly start crying wildly. Ruby places her into my arms and my body tenses up. I pull the child to my chest and look down at her. I'm holding her carefully, taking great care to support her head. I smile looking down at her.

"Hi Estella, I'm your aunt Yang" I say softly.

She squirms a bit and coos lightly as she looks at me. Once her eyes open to look at me my heart instantly melts. I feel my aura rise a bit, my body temperature rising to keep her comfortable. I'm looking at my niece and she's looking at me. A feel a lone tear trace its way down my cheek.

"Yang, are you crying?" I hear Ruby ask with a slight chuckle.

"No" I lie wiping the tear away with the shoulder of my shirt. "Just sweating from my eyes" I say making everyone chuckle.

My attention turns back to Ruby who is watching me with a smile painted on her face. Slowly I move back over to her side. As I am I keep my eyes locked with the child's eyes. I pass the child back to her mother and smile a bit, tears dripping from my eyes. "I love you Estella" I say softly before looking up to Ruby who's smiling a bit. I pull her in for a gentle hug and give her a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Ruby, I'm so proud of you" I say smiling at her both of are eyes are soaked in tears as we look at one another.

"That means so much coming from you Yang" she says softly as a slight cry escapes her lips.

I smile at her before looking to Weiss who smiles at me as well. Slowly I turn back to Blake and walk over to her side. I kiss her and she returns the passionate kiss. She pulls back and places her hands around my neck. "I told you there was nothing to worry about" she says smirking at me.

"I wasn't worried" I lie with a smile.

We just snicker a bit before looking back to Ruby and Weiss who were cuddling together. They were focused on their child. I smile more as Ruby slowly looks back to me. We smile at one another, and nothing needs to be said, we both know what the other is saying. We love each other, and the child just locked us together more then before. I love them both so much, I've never felt this feeling before. I'm happy, and I love them both with all my heart.


End file.
